


Under the Bed

by Citrus_Twist



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd Person, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Tentacles, Teratophilia, pretend somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/pseuds/Citrus_Twist
Summary: The first time you feel the touch against your leg, you jolt awake. You aren’t a heavy sleeper and you know something touched you.





	Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A random blurb I posted from my Terato blog. Hope ya'll enjoy!

 

 

The first time you feel the touch against your leg, you jolt awake. You aren’t a heavy sleeper and you know something touched you.

But when you turn the light on, look around, even check the locks on the doors and windows- there’s nothing. Not a hair out of place.  Maybe  it was a dream- like when you dream of falling and wake up flailing. You settle back into bed, adrenaline calming, and though it takes a bit you manage to fall back asleep.

The next morning you get up, double check everything, reconfirm it was your mind playing tricks . Satisfied, you put the weird happenstance out of your head.

You feel it again that night- a soft, snaking touch up the side of your thigh. This time as it wakes you, you jump out of bed, rush to turn on the light and- nothing. There’s nothing. You sigh, turn off the light, and get back in bed. The adrenaline crash helps you get back to sleep at least.

The following night you lie awake. You’re worried that if you sleep whatever your brain is doing is going to continue. It’s the weekend now anyway, it’s not like you need to sleep. But your body has other ideas, and finally sometime in the early morning, you fall in a light doze.

This time when you feel the touch, a fingers width, you flinch but keep your body controlled- no jolting awake, no flying out of bed  . You tense a moment, and  forcibly  relax your body pretending to fall back asleep. Your heart is beating like humming bird wings.

It halted for a moment- it felt nice against your skin, soft like cashmere and warm. Very warm. And then the moment passed, the touch gliding up your leg. You shiver, feel the slightest arousal pool in your stomach at the gentle movement. 

Your heart hammers in anticipation when it slips under the band of your underwear. You can still feel it trailing against your inner thigh, a snaked tendril moving up your skin. The tendril dips across your hip, circles up and around your crotch.  You’re struggling to control your breathing, the teasing touch flooding you with arousal . 

Finally, finally it dips lower. The first press against your entrance has you stifling a moan.  The second and you shift your legs wider for the tendril pressing against the sensitive nerves . It slips in, and you sigh in pleasure, trying to keep in mind- whatever this thing is, it wants you asleep at least for now.

You find that’s difficult to do. 

The tendril moves inside you, touches and rubs against every inch of nerves and you try not to squirm. It settles itself deep inside you, yet still feel the slightest movement- and it’s driving you mad. 

It takes a moment for you to notice against the sensation of aching want- the tendril is thickening inside you, pushing against you walls so so  slowly  . You let out a groan, shifting to widen your legs farther, trying  desperately  to get more sensation.

The thick cord of heat keeps its pace, and by the time it is finally  done, you’re wider then you’ve ever been and fuck do you need more sensation  . The cord starts to move again, the texture different now. Large, gentle bumps riddle its surface.  Your hips move on their own, rising to match its pace, the ribbed texture dragging  sweetly  over your nerves .

Small breathy moans escape, but you don’t care.  The cord is pumping into you faster, harder, pushing and straining against every inch inside you- you feel a rush building and grasp the sheets of your bed  .  The cord drives in and stops, and you gasp a strangled cry as a thick bulb moves up the cords length, pushing your opening to the brink .

It slips inside you and you cum, the thick bulb dragging  slowly  into your body. You let out a gasp, body arching as it accommodates the new size, pleasure screaming through your body.  A burst of liquid heat and the bulb is gone- thick, syrupy liquid covering your insides and shooting from your entrance as you’re stuffed full .

You collapse in a heap afterward, panting  slightly  before evening your breath out to feign sleep again  .  The cord  slowly  shrinks back into a tendril, and you are starting to fall asleep when the tendril finally pulls out of your body . You miss the sensation, gentle enough to feel nice against you even after climax.

The touch slithers down your body and away- you feel it against your comforter and realize something- it came and left from the small gap between your bed and the wall it’s propped against . Whatever it is, it’s living under your bed. 

You smile to yourself- you wonder what would happen if you left your clothes and covers off. 

With thoughts of tomorrow night and warmth in your being, you drift back to sleep, loose and languid, the sweet taste of anticipation following you into slumber, the only record of its presence a heat radiating from deep within you, liquid leaking  slowly  from your spent hole .


End file.
